


Cold Fire

by 7GreyWolf



Category: Jiraishin | Ice Blade, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7GreyWolf/pseuds/7GreyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his teacher did not come when Gendo abandoned Shinji that one<br/>day, he is found by Detective Kyoya Ida who at first wants to send him to an<br/>orphanage but ultimately ends up being raised by that cold detective for 10<br/>years. How will this affect the plans of Gendo and SEELE? (ignores Jiraishin<br/>Diablo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fire

Cold Fire

Disclaimers: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Jiraishin

Authors Notes: I was inspired to do this because it has been hinted in the Jiraishin manga that Kyoya Ida had a good relationship with his dad and despite his cold tendencies to most people, Ida is not without any humanity. Also this ignores the sequel Jiraishin Diablo.

 

Prologue

Shinji Ikari cried and cried.  
He couldn't understand it...  
Why had his daddy left him behind like that? Hadn't he been a good boy?  
Hadn't he done what he was told?  
Why did Mom die?

He wandered and wandered, lost in the unfamiliar place. He got tired of waiting for his dad to come back. His face was stained with tears.  
He saw a man with dark hair and eyes, he wore a dark jacket and trousers with a white shirt. The man approached Shinji, his face blank.

“What are you doing here, kid? Shouldn't a kid like you be at home with your parents?” The man asked, kneeling down in front of the crying boy.

“I don't have any parents... my daddy left me behind...” Shinji replied, the tears flowing slightly faster.

“What about your mother?” the man asked calmly, gathering bits an pieces of information.

“She died...” Shinji replied, lowering his head, letting his tears drop to the ground.

The man had a look that Shinji couldn't classify with his mind. 

“What's your name?” The man asked.

“Shinji...” Shinji sniffled. “Shinji Ikari...” He sniffled again, trying to wipe away some of the snot and tears.

“Come with me.” The man said, his face still blank and unidentifiable.

“Okay...” As they walked to the man's car it was then Shinji who asked: “Hey mister... What's your name?”

“Kyoya Ida.” He replied; “I'm a detective with the Japanese Police.”

==

Two days later, Gendo Ikari and Naoko Akagi were in a meeting when suddenly the intercom chimed on, and an annoyed Gendo answed.

“What is it, I'm a meeting.” Gendo asked, very clearly annoyed.

“Mr. Ikari there is a letter from Japanese Child Welfare. A Japanese Detective named Kyoya Ida found him and he has been placed in the detective's care.” The intercom voiced lifelessly.

“WHAT? That wasn't who was supposed to pick him up! Get me that Detective right now!” Gendo yelled, angry.

“One moment.” The secretary said. “Okay I'm connecting you to Detective Ida's extension at the station he is working at.”

“Detective Kyoya Ida here.” A stern but emotionless voice replied.

“I demand to know why and how he is in your care!” Gendo asked the detective, practically shouting through the phone.

“Its very simple Mr Ikari. I found your son in the evening crying, and it didn't take a genius to see his condition.” The emotionless voice said, almost sounding mocking.

“Irrelevant! I expect Shinji to be sent to whoever he is supposed to be with before the day's end.” Gendo said, his anger still apparent.

“Who is he supposed to be with?” Ida aked in an emotionless tone.

“Mr. Toshio Sakamiya.” Gendo replied outlining the location. “I encourage you to do as I say.”

“Mr. Ikari let me tell you something,” Ida started “NERV has no direct authority over the Japanese Police what-so-ever, so I am not obligated to obey any sort of... order... from you.” Ida replied with a tone so cold, it could freeze a cup of water. “I'll do a background check on this Mr. Sakamiya.”

Minutes later the impatient Gendo heard from Ida again, his tone only slightly better.  
“Mr Ikari. Are you aware of anything regarding Toshio Sakamiya's background?”

“That's irrelevant! Why won't you do what I'm telling you?!” Gendo snapped back.

“It is,” Ida replied blankly; “this man has a criminal record, according to my check Sakamiya was fired and blacklisted from mainstream teaching jobs for possession of drugs for personal use. After a teacher found some in his desk, he was reported and a search found more in his apartment. Also he has had quite a few arrests over alcohol related incidents, including a couple charges of driving under the influence. Also hours prior to your abandonment of Shinji he was hospitalized with alcohol poisoning.” Ida stated in a bold fashion with his recurring empty voice.

“I am the boy's only surviving biological parent, I have final say in all matters regarding his care, whether you like it or not.” Gendo stated back to Ida, feeling that he had won.

“Well you lost that say when you abandoned him, alone, at that station. I'll have to report you wanted me to send Shinji to a man of very questionable background, and with your abandonment of him and also a few petty crimes on your record, your odds of getting your way are very slim. But you are welcome to try. That is all.” With that Ida hung up, no obvious feeling of victory apparent.

Gendo sighed. Something had gone wrong. He knew how he wanted Shinji to turn out so the scenario could be completed, but it was his misfortune that Sakamiya was hospitalized. Gendo was well aware of Sakamiya's past and of his drinking problem. That all factored into his plan.

==

Gendo was in a video conference with SEELE it was not what he expected at all especially at the reply he got from Keel Lorenz.

“No.” Keel replied icily.

“What!?” Gendo snapped back, angry.

“I said 'no.' Do you have a hearing problem?” Keel asked, his voice growing icier with each word.

“But the scenario that I planned-” Gendo was cut off.

“IKARI! This is your mess. YOU clean it up! Don't expect us to do it for you.” SEELE02 cut Gendo off, his anger at Gendo apparent.

“Besides Ikari, I arranged my own background check on this Detective Kyoya Ida, which I don't think you did.” Keel replied. “He is well known to be cold and emotionless to people and has a record of deadly force which is the highest in the Japanese NPA.”

“Its very likely he took in Shinji at somebody's request or pressure from a civilian.” SEELE 05 speculated.

“It's very likely he'll just turn out the way we need him anyway maybe more so with this Ida.” SEELE 03 said.

“But I...” Gendo tried to cut in, trying to force his point weakly.

“If that is all, then this meeting is adjourned.” Keel said bringing an end to the meeting.

==

They were still at the station, Shinji was asleep on a couch. Eriko puts her hand on Ida's shoulder.

“How is he doing?” She asked, obviously worried. “What do you intend to do?” Eriko asked.

“He seems to be doing fine I think I'll send him to an orphanage.” Ida replied, his cold emotionless face hanging in the air.

“No, Ida.” Eriko said shaking her head “You should keep him.” She said, her face showing annoyance.

“Why?” Ida asked raising an eyebrow? “We both know I'm too busy as-is to raise him, and I think we both know how I would be if I were to try to raise him.”

Eriko sighed.

“Is that your only excuse? You do realize that the person who was trying to get him to go to that drunk will probably try to take him back and you wont be able to stop him.” She said to him, worried for Shinji, obviously. “And besides, you're also a human being, still.”

He stood there and stared at her for a short while before replying.

“Fine. I'll do it.” He sighed before continuing to talk. “I can't believe I let you talk me into this Eriko...” Ida said, his voice echoing as he stood there.

 

==

Shinji Ikari thought back to those days 10 years ago when Kyoya found him. He received a letter from his... 'father.' If you can call some guy who just dumps you like garbage into the cold and never bothers to contact you in any way at all a father.

Shinji actually seriously considered refusing, tearing up the letter, and tossing the card and what came with it into the garbage. But then he became curious onto what his father wanted so now he's here. And all he has to do is wait for this Misato Katsuragi.

 

Authors Notes: As stated this ignores the sequel Jiraishin Diablo this is more to avoid complications and the fact I have yet to see Diablo completed in English. Also a reminder despite his frequent coldness Ida does have at least some humanity in him and it is displayed towards a few characters including Tsuyoshi 'Hachimaki' Yamaki (who died in chapter 27 of the manga), Narita (his boss and an old friend of Ida's father), Eriko (his partner after Hachimaki died), Yukari (Hachimaki's wife and later widow) and also Tsuyoshi (Hachimaki and Yukari's son named in memory of his dad)

I thought Ida would be a cool candidate to raise Shinji. Also reviewers I appreciate you being constructive. Also special thanks to Kingvampire00 and a GodlyPlexi for their help and editing.


End file.
